RWBY Begins
by CarvingCraniumz
Summary: RWBY reimagined.
1. Beacon

Blake sat on the floor reading a book. Well, not _really _reading, hiding and watching mostly. She was new to Beacon, nervous, not knowing what or whom to expect here.

Blake was a cat faunus from Menagerie. Her ears would have been a dead give away except for the headbands she wore with hoodies and hats. She had a simple black hoodie on now, the hood shading her face, and allowing her to scan the room unobtrusively. She didn't think she needed to be worried about any threats here, but she was always careful and aware, because bad things could happen anytime and anywhere, from others or from the grimm...

The grimm were dark creatures, they were drawn by strong collections of negative emotions.

Blake had seen grimm a few times before but just one or two at a time. The people of the town where she had lived dealt with them usually, and that was a big reason why she was here. She wanted to be a Huntress. They were the elite, the guardians of the people, the protectors of all from those that would tear apart society for chaos and leave the world smoldering and overrun with grimm. That is what she wanted most, to protect her family first, and then to contribute to the protection of society and people everywhere in some meaningful way.

Beacon was the best school to teach her.

A pretty blonde girl and a shorter dark reddish haired girl came into the room and sat down, talking. They seemed innocuous enough, so she looked back at her book, listening.

"Honestly Ruby, I _am _happy you are here, amazed really, especially after hearing what happened in that dust shop. Uncle Qrow has obviously helped you progress alot, but I am nervous. You're still so young, no matter how good you are, its dangerous work, being a Huntress. I thought I'd be much closer to it and able to protect and help you by the time you got here."

"Yang, I'm not a child...I haven't been for a while. Since mom died, all I have wanted was to fight, to defend myself and others. Uncle Qrow did help, but I put a lot of effort into getting here. I didn't know I'd get a chance so early, but when Ozpin approached me after I dealt with those thugs in the shop, I jumped at the chance. Its all I want, so of course I would. I already told Dad, he is apprehensive too, but you both know I can do this, and that I am going to."

"Yeah, I know." Yang reached across the table to touch the younger girls hand. "You are strong and I _do know that _you can do it. Your mom would be very proud of you, Ruby"

Ruby swallowed back tears, they were visible in her eyes, though they didn't spill over. "Thanks Yang."

The blonde squeezed her hand smiling a sad smile, "I am glad to have you here, sis."

Blake didn't think the two had noticed her sitting here, and even though it seemed like the private conversation had wained, she thought it would be a good idea to find the girls barracks room now.

She closed her book and rose slowly to her feet.

The blonde looked up.

"Oh hey! I didn't see you there!" Yang stood and walked over to Blake, hand extended. "I'm Yang, and this is Ruby, my little sister."

Ruby rose from her chair now, and approached.

Blake was a little startled, not used to effusive greetings, but the blonde's friendly lilac eyes disarmed Blake completely. She flushed a bit averting her eyes smiling inspite of herself. "Hello, my name is Blake." She said taking first Yang's hand then Ruby's. "Nice to meet you both."

—————————————————————————

"Grimm are beasts, driven by hunger and instinct. As with any foe, whether man or beast, if you know what drives it, why it does what it does and what its after, you can manipulate and master it."

The bell rang. Ozpin's voice rang out too. " I expect each of you to write an essay outlining your understanding of grimm dynamics to be handed in to me by Friday. I also want you to begin to consider your own motivations and driving forces and how others might use those to their advantage. Its important to know your enemies, but more so to know yourself. Dismissed."

The class emptied into the hall, amid chatter of voices, clatter of chairs, and footsteps of the 30 students.

"Wow." Ruby said to Yang as they started towards their next class.

"I know. I knew he was the best, and that Beacon put out the most talented Huntsman and Huntresses, but experiencing it is something else entirely."

Yang looked over her shoulder, Blake was still manically writing in the classroom.

"Hey Ruby, you go on ahead. I'll catch up to you."

Ruby glanced back and saw what Yang had been looking at. She smiled.

"See you later!" Ruby waived as she walked on to their next class and Yang turned back.

"Soooo...How's it going? Blake, right?"

Blake jumped a little at the greeting. Yang was standing by her desk smiling and eyes twinkling.

Blushing again, Blake stammered. Internally kicking herself at the same time, she'd been so focused on the lecture and trying to capture every vital detail, she hadn't heard Yang approach.

"Oh hey! Yeah, I am doing well"

"You know, the class is over...right?" Yang smiled wider.

Blake looked around. "Yes, I knew it was over, I just hadn't finished my notes yet."

"What class do you have next?"

"Semblance Studies 101"

"Hey me too! Wanna walk together?"

Blake went warm. "Sure...yeah...yes...ummm...just let me grab my stuff."


	2. Daybreak

"Its 5:23 in the morning..." Ruby stated monotonously and groaning. "There are sirens."

"Yes, telling you to get your ass out of bed!" Yang kicked Ruby's bunk.

"But...its 5:23...in the morning...sirens..." Ruby had her head under her blanket trying unsuccessfully to muffle the sounds.

A rather uppity sounding voice chimed in, "Those are the readiness sirens, to make sure that you can be ready to mobilize to defend against grimm or worse, quickly and efficiently. You'd better get up, Goodwitch will be in here any minute to check on us, but if you aren't up and ready, you might be training in your pajamas today."

Ruby removed the blanket from one eye, "But...its..."

Yang cut her off, dumping her out of the bed from the other side while Ruby was focused on the white haired girl.

"Ow!"

Ruby, butt in the air, begins scrambling to wriggle under the bunk with her blanket. Yang swings through the bunk to the other side, twists in the landing to grab Ruby by the foot and begins trying to haul her out.

"Umm...good...morning...?"

Blake was standing at the other side of the foot of the bed watching in stunned amazement as Ruby grabbed the corner post and Yang was now dragging Ruby and the bed across the room.

"Hi there!" Yang grinned dropping Ruby's foot and standing up to greet her.

Blake smiled. As Yang's focus was now on Blake, Ruby threw the blanket over herself and tried to get away, she couldn't see where she was going though so she ran head first into the wall.

"Ow! ...Again..." Rubbing the top of her head visibly from under the blanket.

The snobby girl walked over, squatted next to her, and pulled the blanket off her head.

"It really _is_ time to get up. It may take some getting used to but if this is the life you want then you need to get used to it now. Things get harder from here, not easier."

Ruby stared up at the white haired girl. "You're a Schnee, right?"

At this name, Blake's head shot around. "Schnee!"

"Bless you" Yang said.

"Weiss Schnee"

Her tone had gone cold, from the obvious distaste in Blake's tone to the inadvertent joke on her name by Yang, she stared daggers through them both. Slowly she stood, turning to face the squarely.

"What of it?" As she crossed her arms over her chest.

Blake's eyes narrowed.

"Your family has grown very rich on the backs of many of the poorest, and not helping them to elevate that status. I would have thought any Schnee would stick to the _family _business of risking the necks of others, rather than risking their own rich necks as Huntsman or Huntresses, protecting others."

"My father would agree with you. I, on the other hand, do not." Weiss said with obvious strength and dignity.

"**Attention!**"

As all the girls clicked to stand at attention, there was a blurr of movement, half a second later Ruby stood where she should, dressed and alert.

"At a moments notice. We don't always know, can't always know, when the enemy will attack us or those around us. As Huntresses, it is our job and will be your solemn oath to be ready to stand and defend our society and its lives, instantly and without warning. Sometimes you will be hungry, sometimes thirsty, sometimes tired, sometimes all of the above, but time waits for no one and neither does an enemy. They attack when they choose and more often than not, when no one is _ready_. I want every one to the training yard in 5 minutes for combat training"

——————————————————————————

Blake stared at Yang, almost unblinkingly as she stalked to the left. Yang was light on her feet, ready. Yang burst forward aiming a fist at the darker girls chest. Blake rolled sideways, coming up slightly behind Yang, spinning a half turn and launching a crescent kick at her head. Yang ducked this spinning herself at the same time and sprang, charging forward with her shoulder to knock her off her feet. As her shoulder made contact, Blake turned to dust. Startled, Yang looked around as a fist connected with her jaw and sent her sprawling.

"What was **_that_!?" **Yang got to her feet, massaging her jaw.

"My semblance, it allows me to exit a position leaving a decoy behind in my stead for my opponent to strike."

"Well shit...thats just...well...shit...badass..."

Goodwitch took the opportunity, being near the two girls, to comment.

"Well done, Blake. But keep in mind, knowledge is the key to victory, whether for you or your opponent. Strengths become patterns, patterns are predictable, predictability is death in a fight. Know yourself, know your enemy, use their strengths against them, don't give away your secrets unless you must. Again."

Across the field Ruby eyed Weiss, the older girl stood still and ready, rapier down to her right. Ruby could tell that she was proficient, just by the ease with which she carried herself and the slim sword. The slimness of the blade meant that Ruby could not just block a swing, she had to deflect and move, because otherwise it would bend passed her block leaving her core open. Perhaps if...

Ruby charged, slashing sideways across her opponent, expecting the deflection, using it to propel herself around the other way, swinging the butt of her scythe at the white head.

Weiss jumped backward out of range, Ruby let the scythe slip outward in her hands till she had the end in both hands as the blade shot out in Weiss's direction.

Weiss aimed her sword behind her, conjured an angled glyph, turned and vaulted off it towards Ruby flipping through the air, her sword slashing through the space where Ruby had been.

Seeing how Weiss meant to strike her, Ruby let the momentum of the scythe carry her into a roll, she twisted continuing the motion of the scythe swing upward towards Weiss, who, creating another glyph below her feet, lauched herself back the way she'd come landing in a foreward stance sliding backward from her momentum and poised for another attack.

Ruby's roll and slash brought her up and around in a crouch facing Weiss with her scythe out to her right, tight in both hands.

"You're good." Weiss nodded towards her opponent.

Knowing already that complements were not something Weiss Schnee was likely to hand out freely, Ruby smiled.

"Thanks, you're pretty amazing yourself"

"**Enough!**_" _Goodwitch called to the fighters. "It is now 7 a.m., you have half an hour to shower before breakfast begins. Good job, all of you. Until next time."

With that the instructress bowed with a wave of her hand and left the field.

————————————————————————

Blake stood under the hot water, letting it run down her head and neck, calming her muscles, washing off the grime, dust, and sweat of the morning fights.

As the water ran clear below her, she shut it off, grabbed her towel, and wrapping it around her, stepped out of the shower towards the lockers.

Most everyone was gone to breakfast now. She dressed slowly. The fight with Yang still playing over and over in her head. The words of Goodwitch echoing also. Should she not use her semblance unless for a real "live or die" moment? Was it a mistake to use it to often? A weakness? Blake wasn't sure, but the thought was disturbing. She felt she could trust Yang and even Goodwitch, but what if there was someone else watching her, a real enemy.

Blake shook her head. "Surely not here. But...I will be more careful in the future. Perhaps rather than leaning on my strengths, I will focus on eliminating my weaknesses"

Dressed now and reassured of her direction Blake left the locker room to go eat breakfast.

"Hello again."

Yang was standing leaning against the wall.

"I wondered first if you'd drowned in there. Hungry?"

"Very."

"Want company?"

"I might, depending on the company." Blake grinned.

"Will I do?" Yang smirking now.

"We'll see. In any case, I'll let you know."

"Thanks."


	3. Semblance Studies

"A individual's semblance is an expression of their soul, their aura. Its type and uses are determined by who you are at your core. What this means is that fundamentally your semblance is in essence, you, and as such, is only as strong as you are, only as useful as you make it, and... can change as you yourself do." Prof. Goodwitch instructed.

"I didn't know my semblance could change..."Ruby whispered to Yang, worried.

"I didn't either..."Yang whispered back.

"Difficult at least, cataclysmic more often." Weiss leaned in and whispered to Ruby.

The young girl's eyes widened in shock, as they met Weiss's earnest ones.

"It takes extremes to change your semblance." Prof. Goodwitch continued, hearing the murmurs and tones of shock.

"Not just anything can change a semblance, as not anything can change the core of you. To clarify further, I am not talking about changing ice to fire. Your core, even after intense trauma, is still you, altered, intensified, refocused or repurposed. Its the difference between a match and a flamethrower, an ember and an inferno, a breeze and a hurricane, a magnet and a black hole. An intense trauma, an overwhelming irreversible emotional reaction, a focused intense drive of your will towards a goal, each can change, augment, or alter your semblance. But remember, your semblance IS you, so as you focus your intentions now, and as you go through the struggles of your life here and after, keep who you are and who you want to be focused in your heart. Strive for mastery of yourself and mastery of your semblance will follow."

"Now, I have organized you all into working pairs. These were created based on observations of you all as you have studied, fought, eaten, relaxed, and worked. If any pair is less than satisfied with the grouping, see me after class. You will be working extremely close with your partner. Trust is essential and must, in the end, be absolute. You will have 3 weeks to decide. After that, your progress will be limited without a partner, so choose wisely. Our suggested pairings are posted to your scrolls."

Every one pulled out their scrolls. Then Weiss and Ruby's eyes met, and at the same time, Blake's and Yang's.

"Our next 3 successive classes will meet to discuss semblance basics and development methods, then your choices will be final. You and your partner will work together one on one to help each other to develop. A final caution to all, your semblance can be your greatest weapon, guard it, its uses, and its limitation, as it may mean your life. Dismissed."

—————————————————————————

"So, we're partners..." Blake said as she and Yang walked slowly from the class.

The students filing from the classroom were in relative silent contemplation.

"Yeah, I know. We more or less just met, but other than my sister, I can't think of anyone else that I have an interest in knowing better." Yang blushed lightly at these words, looking down at the floor and then glancing up to meet Blake's eyes.

Blake's gaze was probing, searching the blonde's face and eyes. She wanted to know this girl, frightened because Yang seemed to want the same, and unsure if it would be a mistake to.

Blake's ears twitched under the black and purple plaid hat she was wearing today.

Yang's eyes caught the movement, but the question only came to her face.

Suddenly, Blake grabbed Yang's hand, dragging her down the hall to the side exit leading to a terrace.

"Hey! Where are we...?" Yang called forward to her.

There was no one else there on the terrace, Blake scanned around 3 times making absolutely sure they were alone, and then, looking straight into Yang's eyes, she took off her hat.

Yang's eyes drifted upward as Blake's ears twitched in the breeze.

"You're a...faunus!?!" Yang loudly whispered.

Blake was suddenly not sure she has done the right thing, her eyes began to fill, but she would not cry, not here in front of this girl.

"I just thought ...you should know,... in case ...it had any bearing ...on your decision." Blake started to turn, needing suddenly to bolt.

Yang caught her arm before she had taken 2 steps, pulling her close, whispering in her ear, "It absolutely has bearing on my decision, I definitely want to be your partner. If you feel the same, of course."

Yang pulled back to probe Blake's eyes this time.

"I thought...but I hoped...yes, I do."

——————————————————————————

"So wait, why are you in the semblance studies class? Shouldn't you already have a partner?" Ruby asked.

"Its complicated, but in the end, my partner died, 4 months ago. Everyone else in my class had a partner, so when I felt reasonably recovered, Ozpin put me back in class."

"Died...?" Ruby's eyes concerned and empathetic.

"Yes. Her name was Gretchen."


End file.
